Suspicions
by Silver Azure
Summary: Kim is now dating much to Bryan's chagrin, he has high suspicions about Kim's new beau. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE!


It had been one year since Bryan rescued his daughter from the clutches of the Albanian sex slave traders, but he was about to face an obstacle even tougher than that of rescuing his daughter...she started dating. It was a warm summer day and he was hanging out in his apartment watching some television when he had received a text from Lenore and it read;

"_Come over, Kimmy has someone I want you to meet"_

Bryan had put on a black t-shirt and pair of black jeans and black low top sneakers and headed to his car to drive over. Bryan couldn't fathom who Kim wanted him to meet and it went through his head the whole trip on who Kim wanted him to meet but when he got there he was let in and to his shock he saw Kim sitting with a boy... he was Caucasian and had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes,he wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"So Kim, who's your friend?" asked Bryan

"Well Daddy, I want you to meet Liam my new boyfriend" said Kim with a smile on her face

Bryan kinda saw it coming but he figured he should still ask, now Bryan wasn't too comfortable with Kim dating, he motioned to Lenore to talk to him in private;

"I'll be back" said Lenore as her and Bryan walked into the kitchen

"I don't trust this kid one bit" said Bryan

Lenore was cross

"Why can't you just accept the fact she's now dating? Look the two met at Barnes and Nobles during a book signing, I've met him before and he's a real nice guy!" Lenore whispered angrily

"That doesn't mean shit, for all you know he could be some...drug pusher!" Bryan angrily whispered back

"Are you serious? He has a 4.0 GPA do you honestly think he'd piss it away for drugs?" Lenore whispered angrily, getting more pissed by the second

"Look all I'm saying is how do we know if his intentions are good or not?" asked Bryan

Lenore just shook her head in disgust and walked out into the living room where Kim and Liam were sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about that" said Lenore as she sat back down

Liam looked at his watch and it read 4:47pm

"Kim, we should get going we don't wanna be late for the concert" said Liam

"What concert?" asked Bryan

"Liam's taking me to see The Who" said Kim

"Yes, with money he saved up all by himself" said Lenore who gave Bryan a look

Liam and Kim had gotten up to leave because it was a six o'clock concert but it was an hour's drive

"Well, we'll see you around" said Liam

"Bye mom, bye daddy" said Kim as she kissed her mother and [biological] father

"I guess I should be going as well" said Bryan, but Lenore was on to him

"SIT!" she said pointing to the couch

Lenore knew that had she not stopped Bryan, he would've tailed Liam and Kim to see if they were really going to a concert or somewhere else.

"Look, I know you don't approve of Kim dating but the fact of the matter is she's 18 now and she's gonna start dating whether you approve or not" said Lenore

Just before Bryan could say a word, he had gotten a text message from one of his CIA buddies;

"_Hey, if you didn't know The Who are in town and they're having a concert tonight! 5 hours, 2500 dollars you in?"_

Bryan responded

"_Sure, I'll be there"_

Bryan had gotten up to leave but Lenore tried to stop him again.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Work" Bryan responded

"Oh no, you are not going to that concert!" exclaimed Lenore

But it was too late, Bryan was already out the door and got into his car and drove off, Lenore just stood on the threshold shaking her head in disgust.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Liam and Kim were on their way to the concert when Liam pulled out something from his pocket, it was a black box.

"For you" he said as he handed it to Kim

She opened it up and it was a gold bracelet with the letters "LLK" engraved on it with four hearts surrounding it

"Oh my God I love it, but you didn't have to do this I mean are you sure we're not rushing anything?" asked Kim

"Don't worry about it and besides I instantly thought of you when I saw it" said Liam

"Aw you're so sweet, but what's LLK?" asked Kim

"Liam loves Kim" replied Liam

Kim's eyes lit up as she gave Liam a kiss on the cheek.

**[NOW TO BRIAN]**

Brian was driving in his car when he received a text from Lenore;

"_I'm serious, you better not be heading to that concert because so help me if I find out you were there"_

Bryan just deleted the message, now Bryan didn't trust Liam too much but then again he's a dad and he has right to be concerned. After a drive he had arrived at the arena where The Who were performing, he parked his car and out of the corner of his eye he saw Liam with his arm around Kim and he really wanted to do something about it but he figured he shouldn't blow his cover.

"Bryan come on dude!" said one of his buddies

Bryan walked towards him to the backstage area where he'd receive his backstage pass and everything, but he wanted to work by the stage just so he could try to keep an eye on Liam and Kim just so no hanky-panky went down, because he still didn't trust Liam a whole lot...and little did he know, his suspicions were correct.

_(A/N) _

_Hope you enjoyed my first "Taken" fic, I'm a huge fan of the movie and of Liam Neeson, the movie is a real balls to the wall action fic. Also Lamminator really inspired me to write this because I read his/her "Taken" fic and well thus came mine lol, thanks for the inspiration Lamminator and there will be more chapters up real soon!_


End file.
